


Fitzsimmons // You're More Than That

by sekliGacisseJ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekliGacisseJ/pseuds/sekliGacisseJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi so this is my first fan fic!<br/>After every episode of agents of shield, i will be writing scenes that will be in time (chronological) order of stuff that imagine, dream up or would like to happen between the most recent episode and the next episode regarding fitzsimmons as the centre!<br/>This will be following the plot of agents of shield starting from 3x02!<br/>So enjoy!<br/>Little warning : there will probably be mature content eventually in here (you know depending on what happens on the show) so if there is sorry if you don't like it but just scroll past, everything is in context anyway :)</p><p>also on Wattpad : JessicaGilkes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post 3x02

Fitz woke up to a warm weight on his thigh. Looking down he saw the tangled mess of Jemma's hair sprawled across his lap, her eyes closed, face relaxed and hand resting over his shin. He smiled to himself as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He still couldn't believe he had her back, god knows what she she had been through while on that desolate planet, but all that matters is she is finally here, safe, with him.  
For the first time in months he can relax, leaning his head back on the white walls he let out a sigh of relief, Jemma was okay, he had her, and he would never let her go again.

Jemma's eyes flicked open, the sudden noise of Fitz's sigh alarmed her making her panic. She sat up and scanned the room reaching for her knife she had carved out of a stick until her eyes fell on Fitz's caring blue orbs. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, she wasn't there anymore, Fitz had her, but still the shadows in the corners of the room loomed over her causing her chest to tighten as muffled sobs leaked from her mouth.  
"Jemma" Fitz whispered as he pulled her into his arms.  
The damp spot on his t-shirt getting bigger by the minute, but he didn't care, with her head resting in the crook of his neck and arms around her pulling her into his chest he could of stayed like that until every last drop cried out had evaporated.  
Jemma clung on the the front of his shirt for deer life, stabilising her sobs until they were mere whimpers.

As Jemma slowly drifted back to sleep Fitz look at his watch, 4:23am. He rest his head back against the wall, Jemma on his chest, they still had a few hours till morning.  
He placed a soft kiss on top of Jemma's head before closing his eyes and for the first time ever since Jemma had been taken by the Monolith, he drifted into a deep peaceful sleep with Jemma in his arms.


	2. Post 3x02

Jemma lent hunched over a work bench in the lab. She had been for a wonder around the base and came across screens analysing some broken fragments of monolith.   
Before she could carry on walking out the lab she felt a panic attack grappled at her lungs refusing to let her breath, she had hunched over to steady her legs while she clenched her eyes shut forcing the memory of the stone, slipping over her skin dragging her back and swallowing her whole, out of her minds eye.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, poised, ready to attack, but when she turned to meet the face of Fitz she relaxed, she un-tensed muscles she didn't even realise she was tensing.

Fitz's voice split through the empty silence of the lab, "Jemma, what are you doing down here?"

"I was just... Uh... I went for a walk and..." She pointed at screen still running tests on the samples of monolith rock they collected after the rock had exploded and he had got his Jemma back, "The screen..." Jemma could still barely form a scentence, the only thing Fitz had heard her say without a struggle since she had come back, was his name.

His stomach rumbled reminding him how late it was, Jemma mustn't of eaten since this morning either.  
"Come on, sandwich?" He gently took her hand in his and tugged slightly, Jemma gave him a weak smile as he led them out to go make a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli.


	3. Post 3x03

She still hasn't got used to it.   
The sounds.   
The light.   
Even having people around her is still odd.

Bobbie told her to go get some rest after she had found Simmons in the lab looking at the monolith. As she walked down the hallway she could hear the buzzing of the lights above her, the flickering irritated her eyes causing her head to start spinning and feeling heavy with disorientating distractions.  
She stopped more a minute to squeezed her eyes shut and run her hands through her hair and tucked it behind her ears.  
Back on that planet she didn't have all these little things around her, all she had to do was run, run from being hunted, but now being back on earth all her bodily systems are out of sorts, and shes having a harder time than she thought she would readjusting.

The lights were now really starting to get on her nerves, turning down another corridor towards her room she spotted the power switch for this section of corridors and pulled it, the instant relief washed over her. It wasn't pitch black, but the flickering had disappeared and only the soft silent emergency lights remained on.

All she wanted to now was curl up in her bed covers and remove herself from any more sounds and sights.


	4. Post 3x03

"But it has too, I have to go back"

These words played on bobbies mind. What does she mean? Wasn't she being hunted? Bobbie couldn't understand where this had suddenly come from, she knows Simmons is having a hard time being back on earth but is it really that bad? No it must be something else, bobbie knew there was something Simmons was not telling everyone, she hadn't even told Fitz about it properly.

Bobbie found Fitz fiddling over a device that was running some more diagnostics on the monolith.  
"Hey, what've you got there?"  
"Oh err, just some more diagnostics on the monolith, thought i would err run some more tests"  
Fitz kept his attention on the device, not looking up once.  
"Fitz - "  
"Hm" His mind was transfixed on this device, his hands moved perfectly in time, something Jemma had always marvelled about.  
" - Its Simmons"  
When he heard her name he stopped, now his mind fully concentrating on the conversation. He put down what he was working on and turned around to face Bobbie.  
"Is she okay?" He asked  
"Yeah, well - " Bobbie sighed wondering how to explain this, but contemplating on wether she should keep it too herself, she didn't want Fitz too have any more burden or worry than he is already carrying, but she knew he should know. " - i found Simmons, in the lad just now, and she was looking at the monolith saying she was looking at and running diagnostics... I just - " she decided she wouldn't tell him what she had said to her, she didn't know why Simmons wanted to go back, but she did know that was something she wanted to keep to her self at the moment, Bobbie knew Simmons wasn't ready yet to explain what had happened to her on that planet.  
" - Just keep doing what your doing Fitz, I know she will be fine"  
Fitz nodded and smiled at her acknowledging her comment. Thats what he was going to do, he would always be by Jemma's side, even if she doesn't tell him whats wrong he will still be right next too her.


	5. Post 3x03

Fitz took her on a date. But was it a date? They had spoke about it before she was taken. He did what she had done for him a year ago, but this was different.   
She knew that he just wanted to help her, but he did all of that and so much more, taking her out, holding the reservation, making sure the restaurant was empty, all for her.

As she lay on her bed, she stared at the ceiling lost in thought, she couldn't believe how thankful she was to have him in her life, he never gave up on her. And the way his arms surrounded her frail form a few hours ago in the restaurant sent shivers down her spine, he was her support, her way to ground herself, her best friend, but more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! Might do some more on this later, but i have seen Fitzsimmons clips from 3x04 and quite excited to get on with that aswell! But i still wanted to do a little bit on their date!


	6. Post 3x04

She knew she was going to tell Fitz everything eventually.  
He was the only one she could tell anything too.  
When he asked her why she wanted to re open the monolith her heart stopped for a second, she knew she couldn't lie to him now or push him away, she needed him.

Now she was prepared to tell him everything, but where would she start, from the beginning? Or just tell him what happened to her? What the planet was like? What about Will? Should she show him her notes in her folder or even show him what she had on her phone? There was so much she had to let out and keeping it inside away from him any longer hurt.

She felt his eyes bore into hers. The concern and love he held just in that one glance knew she didn't need to think this through, it was Fitz. The only thing in her life that she had never thought through, the one thing that no matter what their scientific nature of analysing and thinking in detail, he has always been an instinct, a part of herself that she has no control of, he's her other half, and no matter what she tells him or where she starts he will always come naturally too here.


	7. Post 3x04

"Its time i told you the truth... About everything"

Fitz stopped. Her words took a life time to finally sink in.  
Something had happened to her? The truth?  
He watched her movements as she edged towards him, he stood there patiently,he would wait an eternity for Jemma if he had to and he knew this would be difficult for her, but he also needed to know what happened out there on that planet.   
The past 6 months without her had been absolute torture, and yet he couldn't even begin to imagine what Jemma had endured on that planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short but i don't want to start making things up incase agents of shield does not go down any routes i have written, considering i am creating scenes in between episodes!
> 
> Have you seen the sneak peek by any chance! Youtube video at top! So she talks about her and Fitz going on a date, and she has a picture on her phone of him which she stares at as she falls asleep!


	8. Post 3x07

As the sun rose above the horizon, Jemma's small smile didn't faulter.  
She knew Fitz had seen the video, listened to the recordings, she knew he now fully understood her time on that planet, yes she had told him about it, as much as she could anyway.  
But her thoughts and feelings for him could not be described, she knew he had to find everything on her phone first, because her time on the planet was the first time she could ever actually explain them.

She could see Fitz's profile from the corner of her eye, she watched how as the sun slowly ascended and the shadows cast outlined his jaw. This smart, handsome, incredible man standing next to her, her best friend, her hero, had clearly stated how he felt for her and she was pretty sure he knew how she felt aswell, but even when she asked what they should do, he still took in to consideration everything, she knew he would do anything for her, he put his life on hold to search for her when she was on the other side of the universe. And even now she is back, he is still waiting for the right time between them to do anything about them.   
He is helping her get will home, because he knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she had left someone behind that she could of helped. And no matter what the consequences are for him, he selflessly puts her in front no matter what.  
She knows she can never repay him for everything he has ever done for her, but right now she just wants to stand here, with Fitz, and watch the sunrise on a new day.

As the sun fully emerged Fitz let out a sigh, Simmons' eyes fell back to the window.  
They stayed silent for a few minutes taking in the skyline.  
"It's beautiful isn't it" she mummered,  
"Yeah" Fitz turned to look at her softly smiling at the view, he could look at how the sun softly outlined her face for a lifetime, and how it shimmered though her hair like gold flecks, "it really is".  
Simmons caught his eyes on her and met them, they shared a look of content, they knew that no matter what, they would always get through everything, together.  
Besides, today is a new day, and maybe the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys, adding this from my wattpad and didn't realise i don't have 3x05 or 3x06 chapters... thought i did... maybe not, oops


	9. Post 3x08

That night Simmons lay in her room wide awake, she couldn't sleep, couldn't relax. Thoughts about Will and Hydra and all the possibilities of that had been racing round her head, keeping her up. But that was barely half of the activity inside her brain right now, the other part that was racing around her head was Fitz.

She absent minded-ly grazed her fingers againts where he had held her waist as she recalled the way he had kissed nocking the air out of her lungs, the way he had clutch on to her when she kissed him the second time.

A smile edged onto her face, she didn't want to think about everything else that was looming over them right now, all she wanted to think about was the way their lips fitted perfectly together.


	10. Post 3x09

Gone.  
Fitz was gone, he had jumped through that portal to save her and there was nothing she could do about it.  
She desperately wanted to charge after him no matter how dangerous it is on that planet, then again that's what scared her, she knew how dangerous that planet can be and the thought of Fitz there, on his own being held captive by Ward scared her. She was scared for him, and even though she had a thing with Will, Fitz has always been her person, her hero. He was always right by here side, and too think that she resorted to Will because she thought, that was the end for any part of her life she had had before being taken to that planet, makes her feel... Guilt.   
It was all a massive mistake and the mess they are in now would never of happened if she would of just been more careful when examining the monolith.

"Move!" One the guards shouted in her ear as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the room. She fought to take one last look over her shoulder before the portal was out of sight, no matter how much they torture her or how long Fitz is kept on that planet, she will be there when he gets back.  
Yes she is hoping Fitz will find Will, she knows how long he has been there and after all he let her in too his cave, his house, he deserves to be brought home and re-united with his family. But first and foremost all she wants is her Fitz to come back to her safe and sound.

And after all this, maybe Fitz and herself can have a break from shield, just for a month or two in Scotland somewhere, Perthshire to be precise. Maybe that will give them the time to finally sort out everything they need to.

As she was forced to sit down with her hands once again restrained behind her she felt the eyes of Malick on her, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of defeat, so looked away and drifted back in to happier thoughts.


	11. Post 3x10

Jemma didn't remember much from debrief, she was in a daze the whole time. The reality of the situation dawned on her about 5 minutes before, Ward was dead, Will was gone, his body had been violated by an alien creature of death, all those inhumans were dead... Because of her and Fitz had risked not only his life but the safety of the world to save her.   
Once debrief was over she clung to Fitz's arm while they walk back to her bunk, the whole journey was silent while her brain was elsewhere, she didn't know wether to be over joyed or devastated that Ward had gone, she was relieved but at the same time he was once her friend, even though he used them, she still on some level cared for him like a brother. And as for Will, she never got to thank him. He helped her through those months of hell and all he got at the end was death take over his body. She realised once she had seen the flare, her and Fitz could still make it, and that was the second his life was over, because she made it and he didn't. And for the inhumans, well she could even comprehend what she had done, she knew releasing Andrew, or Lash rather, would be a bad idea, he just didn't realise how bad.

"Hey" Fitz mumbled to her quitely, she broke out of her trance to look into his eyes and saw... Pain? It was then she realised she was gripping his arm with both hands like a vice. She gently loosened her grip on his arm, "oh, sorry".  
She could feel his eyes on her, searching her face for any thoughts out emotions, but as quickly as she had broke out of her thoughts did she conceal them again, right now they were not something to burden Fitz with.

When they got to her room, Fitz gently opened the door for her, she sat on the bed while he started fussing with a few things,  
"you must be exhausted"  
He was right, it was the early hours of the morning and she hadn't slept for over 30 hours.  
He laid out her pyjamas next to her before gentle kneeling in front of her.  
He looked her in the eye, asking for consent before helping her jumper off.  
She let him unzip her hoodie, but when he tried pulling her sleeves off she hissed, she had forgot about her wrists, they were bloodied and bruised from the ties hydra had put around them.  
Fitz took her wrist she was cradling in to his hand,  
"Oh Jemma"  
"Don't worry about it Fitz it's fine -"  
"Let me got get some wipes and bandages - "  
"- Fitz" he stopped at the sudden cracking tone of her voice, "it's fine, I'm fine, it's okay",   
Fitz wasn't convinced but didn't argue back, he still got a few wipes and bandages while he left Jemma to get into her pyjamas.  
He hated thinking about what hydra had possibly done to her, so while fetching the first aid supplies he decided to distract himself with finding what he needed and how Jemma would have a fit if she saw the state the medical supplies cupboard was in right now.

When he came back he gently cleaned and wrapped her wrists up, when he was done he placed a soft kiss in both of her palms.  
He stood up to leave, gathering the first aid supplies, she needed to get a good rest, plus he needed to go have a wash to get all that dessert sand off him before going to bed aswell.   
But just as he turned to go her soft voice cried out, "Fitz..."  
He turned around while she looked at him through sad eyes,   
"Stay with me, please"  
She watched as a small sad smile melted on to his face,  
"Sure, let just go and get sorted"  
He walk to the edge of her bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead,  
"I won't be a minute" he promised before leaving to have a quick shower and get into a t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

Simmons had almost nodded off already by the time he got back, he found he curled up on the bottom corner of her bed, waiting for him.  
"Jemma"  
He gentle shook her as alert as possible, she smiled when she met his face, she re-shuffled herself so she was under the covers, Fitz was about to sort out a bed on the chair when Simmons stopped him.  
"Fitz, join me, please, I - I just, need to be close to you right now"  
"Are you sure?"  
Of course she was sure, he was her first and only choice, always has and always will be. She nodded and smiled at him.  
He slipped in to the large bed next to her and held out his arm so she could snuggle under it and hold on to his shirt.   
They both knew that once again things were going to be dangerous and stressful, but right now all they needed was each other, too just forget about everything for a few hours.   
As they drifted off into a much deserved sleep, they could just be happy and content being together, without thinking about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Little message >  
> Hello, so this is my first fan fic and i am just so in love with fitzsimmons and their whole relationship and story and the journey that they will be taking this season!  
> But my main reason for this message is, this story isn't a collection of one shots or story's, after every episode i will be writing scenes that are all in time order (chronologically order) of what i think, or would like or just dream of happening in between each episode, so this story follows the tv show plot but adding in my own little things in between episodes that would be nice to think about and read ;)  
> Also this story will contain mature content eventually probably etc so sorry if you are not accustom to any of that (i will put i little warning at the top if it does), just scroll past if you don't deal with that stuff :) THANKYOU


End file.
